Late Night Thoughts
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: After a day that started and ended completely ordinary, Shego finds herself unable to sleep trying to figure out how she feels about everything that happened in the middle.


**Late Night Thoughts**

 **As promised, this is another ship fic, a Rongo this time. After a typical day of villiann and being thwarted Shego finds herself questioning a not so typical event. It was such a simple question caused by such a simple action, so why was it bothering her so much?**

 **As always, please. Read, Review and, Enjoy!**

 **'** Why...' Shego thought to herself as she leid on her bed, 'why is this bothering me so much?' Shego stared at her ceiling as she thought threw the days events. It had been an avarage day to start with and just as avarage was the downfall, so what made this so much diffrent? 'Think girl, think!'

The morning had started with Shego growling at the sound of Drakken's cackling over the intercom. She got out of bed and pressed the respond button on her wall. "Dr. D," Shego said in a eerily calm voice, "what have we talked about when it comes to waking me up by anything loud, especially before nine?"

The line was queit for a moment before Drakken finally but timidly responded, "Uh... Drakken goes ouch?"

"I'll be down i five minutes, start praying"

As promised Shego was fully dressed and in Drakken's lab in five minutes, then spent the better part of thirty chasing the frightened doctor around his lab blasting him every chance she got. Truth it was just the morning workout that she needed, now she was nice and limber. "All right Dr. Dim, just why did you wake me up at 8:30 in the damn morning for anyway?"

Drakken rubbed his sore and scroched behind as he said, "Villiany Shego, villiany! I need you to go out and bring in the last piece I need for my machine, the PAN-DIMENSIONAL VORTEX INDUCER!"

"Oh not that thing again!" Shego groaned as she face palmed, "Everytime you try and use that thing it backfires horribley. What on earth makes you think this will be any better?"

While Shego tapped her foot against the ground, Drakken only smirked, "Tut tut, Shego."

"I'll tut tut you if you do that again," Shego growled.

"Um... right..." Drakken laughed akwardly, "well I have invented a device that will use the PDVI as a power sourse and focus it into a beam that will allow me to open wormholes! I will use them to tear the world apart from the inside out unless they give into my demandes!"

'He always says they,' Shego thought to herself as she walked off to go steal the damn thing for the what felt like the hundredth time, 'who exactly are they? Does he mean world leaders or something?'

It was insanely easy to break in and steal the PDVI again, it this point it might as well have been on a pedisule with a flashing sigh on it that said 'Steal Me' in big red letters. Walking into the lab with a bored groan Shego said, "Alright, I got it... again."

"And you're going back to jail, again!" Said a confedent voice that she knew very well. Jumping down from the ceiling was the red headed teen hero Kim Possible, followed by the goofy sidekick falling onto his face.

Despite herself Shego actually liked Ron, she had a soft spot for goofballs, it was one of the reasons she still helped Dr. Doofus. Lighting her free hand a flame Shego smirked at the cheerleader, "Hiya Princess, what brings you around here?"

"Security tapes of you stealing that thing for, what the hundredth time?" Kim asked as she raised her eyebrow, "Getting a bit predictable are we?"

"Oh please," Shego said as she threw the thing at one of the grunts that had started to suround the two, "I just grab the damn thing, I don't know why that moron keeps going after that thing."

"What ever the reason, I'm not letting you get away." Kim smirked as she jumped away yelling over her shoulder, "Ron! I'm going after the PDVI, keep Shego busy!" As she jumped off she knocked out as many goons as she could.

"Did I just get brushed off for the sidekick?" Shego asked in surprise more than anger. Ron had the decancy to at least blush and scratch the back of his head. Shego couldn't help but smirk as she said, "Oh well, I've never really had the chance to play with you. It might be a fun way to kill thirty seconds."

Ron gave an ackward smile as he said, "I would like to think I could last longer than that." Shego raised her eyebrow and took a false step towards him. Instead of running away like she thought he would, Ron let out a small shout o surprise as he got into a fighting stance. Shego marveled at how strong the stance was, his legs were spread wide enough for a sturdy balance but not enough to make his jewels an easy target, his right arm was up as a defence while his left was held at his side ready to strike.

'Not bad,' She thought to herself as she started to get into possion but was stoped when one of the grunts tried a sneak attack. 'Oh well.' Before the grunt could land a hit Ron suddenly turned and kicked him in the jaw as he threw a punch at another that Sehgo hadn't even noticed. She watched as in a flury of punches and kicks Ron knocked out anyone who go to close to him until the only thing around him was a ring of knocked out goons.

'Holy hell,' Shego thought to herself as a smirk appeard on her face. "Okay, you have my attention." she said as she got into her fighting stance. "Let's see if you can get my respect." Shego dashed forward in an attempt to slash at him only for Ron to jump back and kick her in the jaw, turning quickly she managed to slash him across the chest though just barely.

Shego jumped back and smiled as she reset her jaw, 'Kid moves like Monkeyfist and hits like a truck,' she thought to herself as she fired several shots at Ron, "don't know where he learned to fight like that and I don't care, this is going to be fun!"

Over thoe course of ten minutes the two exchanged blow. For just about every hit she landed she herself receved one, sometimes more. While Kim's fighting style was hit and run tactics that kept Shego from really letting loose Ron was more the meat sheild type, the main diffrence with him was that most of his moves were unpredictable.

The two jumped back both out of breath, "Got to say Sport, you got a lot of stamina!" Shego laughed, "I think this is the longest fight I've had in years that didn't involve multipule fighters or a squirrelly little cheerleader who can't stay in one place."

"You try out running a mob of goons and death rays and not gain a lot of stamina." Ron said as he cought his breath. The sound of a loud explosion ehcoed threw the room as it shook, Ron looked up just in time to see part of the ceiling begon to fall.

Shego was thrown off balance by the explosion and before she had a chance to regain it she heard, "LOOK OUT!" before she was pushed away. Shego landed hard but managed to look up and she were she had been standing was covered in rubble. Ron was just off to the side with his legs trapped under them, completly knocked out.

Shego could only stare in shock as she faintly heard Drakken shouting, "You think you're all that but you're not!" She was about to turn around and make a break for it but stoped when she realised the lair was coming down, if it did she knew he wouldn't make it. Thinking quick Shego blasted the rubble around Ron's legs, she then picked him up and carried him outside, before she ran off.

Letting out another annoyed huff Shego knew what she had to do.

Back in Middleton Ron was finishing his homework for the day. With a sigh he turned to the sleeping Rufus. "Rough day huh buddy?" he asked as he looked down to his cast. All thing considered he was luck to have only gotten out with a broken leg, most people who faced off against Shego and had a ceiling fall on them would have probably not hav been so lucky.

"Why did you do it?" came a calm but frustrated tone behind him. Ron turned around quickly and found Shego standing in front of his window. She wasn't glaring at him but she still looked aggravated. When Ron didn't immeditely answer her she asked again, "Why did you do it? Why did you save me?"

Ron was confused at first, so much so that he felt the need to ask, "What do you mean? The roof was about to fall on you."

"How is that your problem?" Shego asked, still very confused, "I have spent the last few years helping a madman attempt world domination, hell I'm even your best friend's arch nemisis, why would you save me?"

"If I hadn't you would have died," Ron said with a bit more force, "it shattered my leg and it only grazed me, even as strong as you are I'm sure it would have killed you."

Shego groaned as she sat on Ron's bed and held her head, "I'm sorry I just can't wrap my head around this." She looked up into his eyes, "Ron, I've tried to kill several times... Why risk you life and break your leg for me?"

Ron smiled and asked, "Why did you drag me out of the colapsing lair?" Shego suddenly blushed when he asked that. "I'm a hero Shego, when ever and where ever I am I want to be able to help people. Besides I can't not save some one, all life should be protected, especially you." Ron's eyes snapped wide as he slapped a hand over his mouth, a bright blush covering his face.

Shego smirked as she got up to leave, having gotten the answer she had wanted. 'He's a hero that wants to save lives,' she thought as she suddenly felt her exhastion. Turning she laid herself across his bed. "I'm too tired to fly home, you mind if I spend the night?" she asked with a slight puppy dog pout.

Ron laughed lightly as he said, "Sure, no problem. I'll sleep on the couch and tell my mom-" Ron was cut off as he felt someone pick him up, bridal style, and carry him to the bed.

"I'm not taking you bed Sport. You're hurt and the bed is big enough for two. We're sharing." Taking note of how red Ron was turning Shego couldn't help but tease him a little. "What's wrong Ronnie, never been in bed with a woman before?" Seeing him slowly shake his head her grin turned almost preditory. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle... at first."

 **Hey everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this, I know this one was rather short but I had a little difficulty showing a softer side of Shedo. Also I wanded to give you a little word of warning, as of tomorrow I will be going back to work so my uploads may be a little sparatic... well more so than usual, so please bare with me. My next fic is going to be a RonBon and after someone suggested a Ron and Monique parring. If you have a parring that you want to see leave a review and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
